


Get a Grip

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky wasn't gonna risk the partnership for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Grip

"Geez," Starsky muttered, "What the hell is the matter with me?"

Him and Hutch, they'd always been tight. Best friends, on the job and off. Closer than brothers.

So when did that turn into him throwing a rod whenever Hutch bent over to tie his shoes?

Suddenly, 'closer than brothers' had a whole new meaning.

Starsky knew Hutch loved him, but this? This... could be a deal breaker. A partnership breaker, and Starsky wasn't gonna risk the partnership for anything.

As for his dick, well.

_Better get a hold of yourself, Davey._

Reaching down, he opened his fly and did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 147: masturbation. A counterpoint (of sorts) to Duluthgirl's drabble ["Alone."](http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/495784.html)


End file.
